


floating in your sacred sin

by Khiroptera



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Car Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, NSFW Art, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wings, they're switches bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiroptera/pseuds/Khiroptera
Summary: NSFW fanart for Good Omens, specifically aziraphale/crowley.mostly soft, pastel and full of shippy lovey-dovey mush because that's what i enjoy.content warnings are included in the table of contents and in each chapter summary. tags will be added as needed.





	1. table of contents

**Author's Note:**

> do me a big favor and DON'T REPOST THESE, thank you. i like to control where my NSFW art goes.
> 
> also big thanks to gingerhaole for help with the formatting and for being very supportive <3
> 
> title is from the song "bloodstream" by transviolet (because it's sexy and stuck in my head)

1) you are here!

**2) [pastel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644511/chapters/49024889)**

  * top!crowley with a very smiley bottom!aziraphale.
  * _cw: nudity, implied penetration  
  
_

**3) [fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644511/chapters/49025741)**

  * crowley likes when aziraphale curses.
  * _cw: nudity, implied penetration  
  
_

**4) [angel wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644511/chapters/49994204)**

  * the only word that exists in crowley's brain right now is "angel."
  * _cw: nudity, anal sex, a cute angel penis  
  
_

**5) [bentley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644511/chapters/50515274)**

  * just some good old-fashioned lovin' in the bentley.
  * _cw: mild nudity, implied penetration  
  
_

**6) [muah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644511/chapters/50985370)**

  * aziraphale's first time with crowley? first blowjob ever? it's overwhelming, but lovely.
  * _cw: blowjobs, cute angel penis  
  
_

**7) [soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644511/chapters/51318592)**

  * because it IS soft, and i don't know how else to describe it!
  * _cw: nudity, anal sex, cute angel penis, cute demon penis  
  
_

**8) [arch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644511/chapters/52694260)**

  * it's okay, it's okay-- he's just forgotten how human spines work right now.
  * _cw: nudity, cute angel penis, implied blowjob, very bendy demon spine  
  
_

**9) [magnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644511/chapters/60521839)**

  * aziraphale cradles crowley in his wings, even as crowley takes care of him
  * _cw: nudity, anal sex, cute angel penis, cute demon penis  
  
_

**10) [in the palm of her hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644511/chapters/60844099)**

  * ineffable wives-- aziraphale is scared to Fall, but crowley helps her overcome this.
  * _cw: shibari/hanging rope bondage, nudity, cute angel butt on full display  
  
_

**10) [solis occassus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644511/chapters/62353486)**

  * a (re)union at sunset.
  * _cw: nudity  
  
_

enjoy, subscribe for updates!


	2. pastel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> top!crowley with a very smiley bottom!aziraphale.
> 
> cw: nudity, implied penetrative sex

[](https://i.imgur.com/K1hH5e8.png)


	3. fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crowley likes when aziraphale curses.
> 
> cw: nudity, implied penetrative sex

[](https://i.imgur.com/VooVAaB.png)

[](https://i.imgur.com/4eujQCS.png)

[](https://i.imgur.com/FY7ZDTr.png)

[](https://i.imgur.com/dgToEts.png)

[](https://i.imgur.com/pNUQMUI.png)

[](https://i.imgur.com/fooFebZ.png)


	4. angel wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the only word that exists in crowley's brain right now is "angel."
> 
> cw: nudity, anal sex, a cute angel penis

[](https://i.imgur.com/S4WDhHH.png)


	5. bentley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some good old-fashioned lovin' in the bentley. happy carsextober <3
> 
> cw: mild nudity, implied penetration

[](https://i.imgur.com/kGwFnaP.png)


	6. muah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aziraphale's first time with crowley? first blowjob ever? it's overwhelming, but lovely.
> 
> cw: blowjobs, cute angel penis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to add real quick that i see all of your lovely comments; i'm just a boob and don't know how to reply to most of them aside from a "thank you" so this is me, saying thank you so much to everyone for showing their support. i'm very grateful <3

[](https://i.imgur.com/8ncEBOj.png)

[](https://i.imgur.com/fVg8rFH.png)

[](https://i.imgur.com/7fljX8Z.png)

[](https://i.imgur.com/q4qXKwK.png)

[](https://i.imgur.com/5vx1r3M.png)


	7. soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because it IS soft, and i don't know how else to describe it!
> 
> cw: nudity, anal sex, cute angel penis, cute demon penis

[](https://i.imgur.com/eoN2uZn.png)


	8. arch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's okay, it's okay-- he's just forgotten how human spines work right now. for [bilarzo's dtiys!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690222/chapters/52004986) (link very NSFW)
> 
> cw: nudity, cute angel penis, implied blowjob, very bendy demon spine

[](https://i.imgur.com/HakgN7V.png)


	9. magnolia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aziraphale cradles crowley in his wings, even as crowley takes care of him
> 
> the companion piece to my wonderful friend [gingerhaole's,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/60442690) for the They're Switches, Bitches! zine 💖
> 
> cw: nudity, anal sex, cute angel penis, cute demon penis

[](https://i.imgur.com/RaeHPMK.png)


	10. in the palm of her hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ineffable wives-- aziraphale is scared to Fall, but crowley helps her overcome this.
> 
> my collab with [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl) for The Bond zine, you can read the accompanying fic [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113319) this is my first ever wives piece 💖 and i think the fic is absolutely beautiful and i just hope my part helps set the scene for it.
> 
> cw: shibari/hanging rope bondage, nudity, cute angel butt on full display

[](https://i.imgur.com/Qxkgd0H.jpg)


	11. solis occassus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a (re)union at sunset
> 
> after all this time, my first ever zine piece is now available to everyone 💖  
this was made for the Flaming Like Anything zine. kind of weird to look at now, six months later, but i hope you all enjoy!
> 
> cw: nudity

[](https://i.imgur.com/Ufs8bh8.jpg)


End file.
